Cyclonia's monsters
by Commander3428961
Summary: (An AU story). Cyclonia has one colony that shall never challenge it. Their loyalty knows no bounds. This is how they met this Terra


In the far reaches of the Atmos. . Was a Terra. . Populated entirely by creatures of myth and legend. One where the sun is never seen. Only the moon. It's name. . Nocturna.

The pale red eyed, human-like creatures. . The Vampires. Who feed on blood to survive. They make up only 30 percent of the population.

Creatures such as gorgons, griffins and golems. Which make up only 5 percent of the population. Given that there are so few. . They are the middle class.

Finally . . The werewolves. Who make up most of the population. They are part of every class.

Their current leader. . A black furred werewolf by the name of Casba, looked at the sky. What he saw. . Blew his mind.

A ship. Followed by other, smaller ones. Bearing an. . Odd flag. Like. . A bird.

Casba said aloud, "What might this be?"

According to this land's belief the world beyond didn't care about them. But if they attempted anything. . They were well prepared

One of the servants asked, "My Lord. . What is that?"

Casba said "Invaders. Ready everything."

Meanwhile. . The largest ship was the command ship of the Cyclonian Royal fleet. On its bridge, stood the Empress of the Cyclonian empire. Master Arachnius Cyclonis.

She turned to her Generals, "Is all ready?"

One of the Generals said, "Yes, Master. The invasion forces are ready to deploy." He gestured to the hangar, "And we are simply awaiting your orders."

She said, "You may attack when ready."

The attack commenced. Ships, and other flying vehicles attacked. Only to be shot down.

Casba yelled to his people, "DO NOT LET THEM ATTACK!"

Even Cyclonians who got on the ground were outmatched. The lack of sunlight made it difficult to see. Their weapons would be useless if they didn't know what they were shooting at.

One Talon said, "I know it's treason to question the Master. . But are we so sure this was a good idea?"

Another said, "No. . But like you said. . We don't question the Master."

They were ambushed. Over thirty Talons turned to stone by gorgons. Others eaten by griffins. Torn in half by golems. Or. . Their blood drained by vampires. Whoever was left. . Was ripped apart by the teeth and claws of the werewolves.

In the sky. . While Nocturnans had no flying vehicles of their own. . They had enough cannons to shoot down, whatever they saw. And after an hour. . The only vehicle left in the sky was Cyclonis command ship.

The young woman asked her Generals, "Why is this happening?! You told me this place was defenseless!"

The same General from before answered, "We thought they were, Master! But . . It turns out they aren't." She shot him.

She sighed, "Put me on the speaker."

The speaker of the ship, broadcasting to the creatures below. She said, over the speaker, "Citizens of Nocturna! I am Arachnius Cyclonis. Master of Cyclonia. I. . Surrender and apologize."

This was the first time in Cyclonian history that a Master had surrendered. To anyone. And Arachnius. . Who killed her own siblings. . And poisoned her own father to claim the throne. . Surrendered. No one thought it was a possibility.

Casba heard her and decided. . He needed to speak to her. He told his servants, "Let her know where she can come down."

They activated lights, all over the ground. A large area, that had been evacuated, was where they could land.

Arachnius asked, "What is going on?"

Another General said, "Master. . I think. . They want us to land."

She wondered why. They had just attacked the terra. . Now, the people of the Terra were. . Welcoming them? She did NOT understand. But she decided to check it out.

She said, "Prepare for landing."

The ship landed. Casba, accompanied by one guard of each species, walked forward.

Arachnius, with her own guards, walked out of the ship.

Casba asked, "Arachnius Cyclonis?"

She replied, mildly curious, "Yes."

Casba replied, "I am Prime minister Casba Lycanus Nocturne. Son of Miklos. 48th Prime minister of Terra Nocturna." He bowed, "I guess I should explain. My people do not appreciate being attacked for any reason. But we all admire your spirit as warriors. And. . You apologized. You were the first foreigner to attack our lan. . But, you are also the first attacker to apologize. Anyone who has come from this land and attacked it has never done so. We are intrigued by this."

Arachnius said, "And I am intrigued by your accent. Do all creatures who reside here, sound the same?"

Casba replied, "We do not all have the same voice. . But , yes. We all have that accent."

Arachnius said, smiling, "The creatures who reside here. . They are seen only as myth and legend away from here. But, it is. . Very interesting to see that they truly exist." She looked around, "Do any. . Humans exist here?"

Casba said, in sorrow, "No. The last human left here, at least 5,000 years ago." He looked to Arachnius, "I know enough about the outside world. . To know why you are here. Building an empire."

Arachnius said, a look of anger on her face, "Is there a problem with that?"

Casba said, "No. But my people shall refuse to be conquered by any violent means." He put a hand on her shoulder, "But. . We may consider a. . More peaceful means."

Arachnius smirked, "Shall we discuss this. . Elsewhere?"

Casba smiled, "We shall."

They walked to the Prime minister's palace. . And Cyclonia now had. . It's most dangerous of imperial colonies.

*author's note: in case anyone is wondering. . The accent they speak with. . Is Hungarian.)


End file.
